to love the insane
by Princess Kaycee
Summary: One night not too long after they had gotten together. Francis comes home to Arthur talking to himself... Or so he thinks. Will Francis find out what or who it is? Or will he just ship Arthur to a Asylum before anything is possible? Read to find out. Fruk paring.


To Love the Insane..

Disclaimer...

No! I do not own hetalia! If I did... that'd be baaaad!

**Anyway this is a yaoi aka boy x boy** /_no icky stuff though :[ yuck!/_ so if you don't like it there over there is the big sparkly rainbow door you came in... Couldn't you guess there was ummm... gayness in here by the door? Hmm silly person!

*Thoughts and french words in italics!

*Translations at the end :3

*Enjoy!

After weeks upon weeks of trying for Arthur's attention finally Francis got what he was looking for from the Brit.

_-Flashback-_

"Arthur? May I speak vith you _mon petite amour?" _"Yes yes what is it frog?" Arthur I asked annoyed that he was interrupted in the middle of reading a Doctor Who book. "Vell... You see if you sign ma calendar I'll tell you." Francis said with a growing smirk as the Brit blushed "We have been over this countless times Francis! No I bloody will not sign you stupid calendar!"

"Oh you wound me Britain... Very vell I shall tell you vhat has been on my lovely mind." Francis sat beside Arthur on the couch griming from ear to ear. "Yes?"

"Is it not obvious? You! You are vhat has been on ma mind as of late you stupide Brit!" Arthur sat a few moments just saring at Francis... waiting for everything to sink in. "Uh.. um Francis if your playing a joke please be kind and stop."

"I am not! Do not insult me when the subject is L'Amour!" Francis grabbed the Brits hands.. (after his spaze attack that is.) "So.. Britain? Vhat do you say?..."

_-End flashback-_

That was a few weeks ago and Arthur was still getting use to everything. Even thought things were slow the Frenchman could wait. He would wait forever for his _Amour. _

Pulling the door open to the Brits home (which he was staying at) and invited himself in. However as he took his first step in the foyer the sound of voices hit his ears... Wait no tis only one voice... Arthur's voice to be exact. "Vhat ze heck?" Francis put the bags and other things he was carrying down and went to investigate.

Arthur's door was slightly cracked open so Francis could see very well into the room. "Oh your silly Solena! Roseilen would never cheat on Efenday." This went on for a while longer before Arthur said his goodbyes to the 'inadvisable' things. This is not the first time Francis has cought him doing this there ave been a few times this week and times even before they were 'together.'

"Oh my dear Britain vhat is vrong vith you?" "Oy! Frog what the bloody heck are you doing out here?" Francis blinked repeatedly... When did Arthur come out of his room? "Oh nothing _Mon amie." _Francis began scratching behind his head. _A nervous act of his... what did he do?.. I will find out. _"Oh? Well seeing as you were doing nothing would you be so kind and help me set the table?" "Of course!" _This way I can keep an eye on him. _They both thought as they entered the kitchen.

While in the kitchen Arthur and Francis couldn't keep there eyes off each other... but not in the way Francis would of hoped for.

After they ate in a very awkward silence they got ready for bed. Neither could sleep though so Arthur read some of his book as he leaned his head on Francis's shoulder. Francis was absentmindedly watching TV. Still in the process of figuring out Arthur who sat beside him.

_c..could it be he is truly crazy as some of the others say? No I refuse to believe that. Ma amour is not crazy... but what if.. he is? _Francis sighed as he peeked at the man beside him. Still contently reading his book.

_No you are not crazy... your just Arthur. _

Though did Francis think to soon?...

As Francis was off in dreamland a Pixy by the name of Anex landed on the top pages of the Brits book. "Hey Arthur. What are you reading?" "Oh nothing a side story for Doctor who." Britain mumbled to the small Pixy. "You do know... He thinks your nuts right?" Arthur glared at the Pixy.

"I am aware of that thank you."

"Your dating him aren't you?"

"Yes.. I am.. problem?"

"Well..." Anex sat down now on the top of the book.

"You do remember what happened last time.. and the time before that right?"

"Yes how could I bloody forget?" Francis was pulled out of his thoughts to Britain's mumbling. "Is everything alright _Amour_?"

Britain looked up sharply at the question. "Yes. Yes. Everything is fine."

"Hes giving you that look you know. The 'this ones insane' look. You got it before haven't you?" Meanwhile Francis was looking on at his _Amour_ with true concern. Not with a weird look like Anex had said to Arthur. Just concern.

"Your not in love with him are you? Because if you are.. you do remember what Fredric and Marcus did to you right?"

"Yes.. I do." Arthur said a bit louder than he wished. "They both kicked you to the side and right in to the padded walls of the Asylum. Do you wanna go back is that it?"

"No why would I want to go back there! That was horrid."

Francis was extremely worried at this point. Arthur was talking to something he could not see and it seemed he was getting in a fight with said thing. This indeed was different from the other times he had seen Britain 'talking to himself.' The other times he seemed happy now.. Now he seemed angry and sad. What was going on?

"Please Author talk to me. What is going on?"

"There's no point..."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because you can't see them... him. You think I'm crazy and theirs absolutely nothing I can do." The Brits head had been up when he was talking to the Pixy and now it had drooped back on to the Frenchman's scheduler again.

"Hes going to send you away you know. Back to that room. Your going to be alone all over again only to have us as company." The little trouble making Dark Pixy went off to sing a chant of "Hes going to leave you. Your going to be alone... All alone only with the Pixy's." The 'song went on for a bit until...

"That's it! I know Anex I know he thinks I'm nuts! I know I'm going back there I know I know! But you.. You have to go! Get out the way you bloody came before I get the Fly swatter!" After the Brit calmed down Francis pulled him into his arms. "Arthur.. Please your warring me. vhat ze heck is going on. Tell me please." Arthur sighed and than tried his best to explain the real existent of the pixy's, flying mint bunny's, ghost's and many other things. By the end of his tale he was sure Francis would be done with him. Ready to pack him up and ship him off to the closest Asylum there is. Yet that is not what happened... Francis was locked eye to eye with the Queen of the pixy's Azeluea. _H..How can he see them? Are... are they allowing him the sight?" _

Arthur's heart beat quickened at this thought. The pixy's hardly ever allow anyone who wasn't borne with the sight to see them. "Francis.. I am queen of the Pixy's Azeluea. The pixy's and I have decided to gift you the sight to see us and other creatures... but on one cost." Francis was indeed speechless but knew now was the time to be diplomatic and not a coward. "And zat vould be vhat _ma rein?" _Franciswatched as the Pixy Queen and Arthur seemed to speak with each other in there looks. "Do not hurt Arthur in any way possible. Love him and don't leave him as the others did. For if you do.. Not only will your sight be taken back but a punishment even the devil its self wouldn't of thought of. Are we clear?" "Very. Thank you. So very much."

"We only did this for Arthur." And with that her and the other pixy's were gone but Flying Mint Bunny remained. "He is as cute as you say _Mon Amour." _Francis looked over at Arthur who had tears in his eyes. "Vhy are you crying?"

"Because.. Because you can see them and you know I'm not crazy." Britain hugged Francis extremely happy with the days end. "I never thought you were crazy. I vas only concerned for you _mon amour._ I would never hurt you. Know that now will you." Francis had a very serious look about him and Author could only nod. "You.. You weren't going to put me back in the Asylum?" Francis kissed the top of his head.

"No. Never. Now lets get some sleep shall we? You can tell me more about the Pixys and these past boyfriends of yours. I understand but want the full story from you _Mon Amour. _I do believe a French invasion is in order." Arthur nodded after he was done laughing along side Francis. "I will tell you."

"Good. Now _bonne nuit_ Arthur _j__e t'aime_." "Good night Froggy... I.. I love you too."

"Oh ho ho ho!"

"Oh shut up! You Wanker!"

A/N- So? What did you guys think of my first hetalia fic? Normally my otp is Prucan... but while Roleplaying yesterday this happened and I wanted to share it with you all. :3 Tell me what you think.

====French====

*source- Google translate. So if I'm wrong on a few on these don't kill me. K?

My little love- _Mon petite amour _

My- _ma_

Stupid- _stupide_

Love- _L'Amour _

My friend- _Mon amie_

My queen- _ma reine_

Good night_- bonne nuit_

I love you- _j__e t'aime_


End file.
